


The Game

by hikari0205



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari0205/pseuds/hikari0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk finds a way to wind down after his second failed attempt at the Kobayashi Maru and Mccoy takes an exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on twitter: Bones finds Jim huddled under his covers playing Slenderman.  
> For chriswpines
> 
> Can be read as pairings or just friends.
> 
> New to Star Trek so sorry for any ooc or weird head canons.

Mccoy watched as Kirk stalked out of the test room for a second time. He’d failed the Kobayashi Maru exam again and he wasn’t pleased. Mccoy sighed and joined his fellow examinees as they slowly exited the room, dejected and irritated. Uhura left with a small group of friends, talking quietly and quickly about what had gone wrong and they weren’t the only ones. Kirk had taken a gamble and it hadn’t payed off. With a sigh, Mccoy followed the others down the long corridor back to the main base where they split off to go to their other classes or to enjoy free time. Mccoy had one more class that afternoon and he damn well wasn’t going to miss it as much as he wanted to be with his friend, who would be kicking up a fuss in their shared dorm room well into the evening hours. He had a medical exam that he’d been studying for for months and Jim would have to wait. Still, as he took the exam, the niggle at the back of his brain wouldn’t go away. “Dammit, Jim” he muttered under his breath more than once in the three following hours.

The med students burst out of the exam room at 6:05, euphoric and more relaxed than they had been in months. Finally the big tests were finished for the year and they could go back to procrastinating on the subjects they found less useful or interesting. Several of the guys clapped Mccoy on the shoulder and grinned as they walked past and a few of the girls gave him a grateful hug for his whispered aid when the examiners weren’t looking. With a quick wave at the retreating figures of his classmates, Mccoy turned on his heel and strode back along the corridors of the main building and out into the evening air as a (slightly) freer man. Back at the dorms, he quietly walked up to his door and pressed an ear against the solid wood to hear for any fuming or swearing inside. Nothing. Just as he put a hand to the handle, however, he heard a faint but strangled “aaAAAAHH” from inside. Concerned, he pushed open the door with more force than he intended and staggered inside. “Ji—?!” His worried shout died in his throat, however, when he took in the sight of a too-perfectly-tidy room (a result of Kirk throwing everything around in anger but placing said things back more neatly than before to placate Mccoy who had nearly thrown him from the window the first time it had happened) and the human shaped form made from the tent of duvet covering the body underneath. Mccoy grumbled and chucked his briefcase down beside his bed and slammed the door. The form under the covers jolted in surprise and turned, the annoyingly innocent face of Jim Kirk appearing from inside the sheets.

“Bones? When’d you get back?” He asked, his eyes quickly glancing at the clock on the wall which had been broken for months now and neither had got around to fixing.

“Just now. Obviously” Mccoy answered with a roll of his eyes as he dropped onto the edge of his bed and began to pull the laces of his boots undone. “Sorry I wasn’t back sooner. You know I had that—”

“Test, yeah. How’d it go?” Kirk asked, fully swivelling around to face his friend.

“Same as ever” He answered, trying to keep the pleased smile from his face. Kirk grinned, finally appearing himself again after the disaster of the exam that afternoon.

“You mean you aced it! Man, Bones. Remind me to keep you around when we graduate, alright? I don’t want anyone else as my physician” He chuckled. Mccoy chucked a shoe at him.

“As if I’d let anyone else play Doctor for you” He snorted as Kirk sent a devilish wink his way.

“Are you going to give me a full medical tonight, Doctor?” Kirk asked, eyebrows waggling suggestively. Another shoe was thrown and he laughed. Mccoy tried to keep his annoyed frown but soon enough he too was grinning with repressed laughter as the tension of the day drained from their systems.

As Kirk’s laugh melted into occasional chuckles a strange, glitchy sound filled the room from his still covered lap. Mccoy raised an eyebrow and the sound suddenly cut off. 

“What in the name of Daniel Day Lewis was that?” Mccoy asked as Kirk turned from him and tapped away at his hidden device. (Daniel Day Lewis movies, despite being super old, were a particular favourite of Mccoy’s as Kirk discovered in their first year - forced to sit through a marathon of them one long weekend due to a dare gone very wrong.)

“I was just playing a game .. To take my mind off things .. It’s totally a classic, alright?” Kirk answered as he pulled the screen from the bed and passed it over to the practising Doctor.

“Slenderman? Never heard of it”

Later, unable to sleep, Mccoy would regret not noticing earlier the evil gleam in Kirk’s eyes as he threw off his duvet and joined Mccoy on his own bed, screen in hand and determination on his face. ‘Just one game’ Kirk had promised at the beginning of what turned into a very long night of screaming, shouting and almost crying as another student threw open the door to their pitch-black room just as slenderman’s form showed up on the screen. It was 03:15 and they were now huddled up together in Mccoy’s bed, duvet over their heads. Annoyingly, Kirk had fallen asleep around an hour after the last game. Mccoy berated himself. ‘That’s the last time I trust James T Kirk’s ideas.’


End file.
